Untold Lies
by OnaShep
Summary: When three naval officer's bodies are found in a home near Norfolk NCIS has to find the killer. Sixth part is here.
1. opening

A/N: This is the opening to my story, I hope you like it. Its my first try at this, so be nice in your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, so Kate, Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, and Abby don't belong to be.

Rating: PG-13

Thanks: Thank you nikkinor for giving me my idea, and helping me write the first chapter.

A man slowly walked up the porch stars, and opened the front door to the house.

"Carrie," he yelled out "Carrie, you here?" he asked as he walked into the house.

He stopped walking when he saw that the house was a mess. Broken items on the floor, chairs turned over, blood on the walls and floor.

But one thing in particular caught his attention, a blanket on the floor, which looked to have something under it.

He was hesitant to pick it up after seeing how much blood was on the floor.

He slowly lifted the blanket to reveal a woman on her back.

He quickly dropped the blanket and ran out side of the house and called 9-1-1.


	2. chapter1

A/N: Heres the real begining, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: One the first chapter.

The crime scene was messy, blood on the walls and floor, broken glass, plates, and everything else thrown on the floor.

"Kate you take pictures," said Gibbs as he handed Kate the camera.

"What do you think happened Boss?" asks Tony while putting on his gloves.

"Looks like the victim fought, maybe got hit with this," he pointed to a broken vase on the floor by the head of the victim.

"Can we turn her on her back Duck?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, looks like she died from this stab on her back but I need to look at her from the front to make sure." said Ducky while turning her on her back.

"Do you know what this is Ducky?" asks Gibbs pointing at a spot on her cheek.

"It mite be a bruise, but I'll look at it more closely at autopsy." he says as Gerald put the girl in a body bag.

"Tony, look around the house see if there's more blood." says Gibbs.

Tony walks back into one of the bedrooms and sees blood and broken items on the floor, trashed like the living room.

"Hey boss, come look at this," he shouts, looking at a knife on the floor.

"What is it Tony?" he asks as he walks into the room.

"This." he said pointing to the knife "It's got blood all over it, if Ducky's right this might be are murder weapon."

"Gibbs!" called Kate from the other room "I think I found something."

"I'll be right back," he says to Tony as he walks out of the room. "So what do you have over here?"

"Two knifes." she says pointing to two knifes, one on the floor and the other on the kitchen counter "There both covered in blood."

"Tony found a knife in the bedroom, bag 'em, we'll give them to Abby and see if its are victims blood." he says as Kate took a picture of the knifes and puts the them in an evidence bag.

Tony walks back into the hallway, he opens the door opposite of the bedroom, where there is a set of stairs leading into a basement "Boss, there's a basement down here."

Gibbs walks up to Tony "Lets go see what's down there." he says, as he turns on a flashlight and starts walking down the stairs, Tony right behind him.

When they reached the end of the stairs they looked around with there flashlights.

"Duck, we need you down here." called Gibbs from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes," he says as he walks down the stairs "what do we..." he stopped when he saw what lay at the bottom of the stairs.

"Tony, get the camera from Kate, she doesn't need to see this." Gibbs tells Tony.

"Ok." he answers as he walks back up the stairs.

"Hey Tony, what's down there that Ducky had to go see?" asked Kate as Tony walked into the living room.

"Gibbs wants me to take the camera," he said holding out his hand.

"Ok," she said as she handed him the camera "are you going to answer my question?"

"A body." he said as Kate walked passed by him.

He put his hand in the way of the doorway to the basement before she could walk by "Gibbs doesn't want you down their, its really bad."

"Fine, what am I going to do then?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he said as he walked down the stairs. "Gibbs, Kate wants to know what she's needs to do."

"Tony take the pictures, then Ducky can get the body out of here, after that Kate can come down."

"Ok boss." he said as started to snap pictures.

"So Duck, how long do you think she's been down here?" Gibbs asked as Ducky looked at the body.

"Poor girl, I'd guess a weeks, starvation looks to be her cause of death, you can tell by from the thinness of the skin, I'll get a specific time and cause when I get her back to autopsy."

"Ok boss, done with the pictures of the body." said Tony as he took one last picture of the girl.

"Ok, Ducky lets get her out of here."

Ducky and Gerald put her in a body bag and took her up out of the basement.

"Kate, you can come down here now." called Gibbs as he started to look around the dirty basement.

"Ok," Kate said as she walked down the stairs "what are you looking for Gibbs?" she asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Just looking at wants down here," he answered.

"Ok, what should I do?" she asked.

"There's a door over there, see where it goes." he said pointing to a door under the stairs.

"Ok." she answered as she walked over to the door.

She looked around the door a little bit, it was most likely a closet. She opened the door, the site made her sick, she almost lost her lunch right there.

Gibbs saw her slowly walk away from the door and run up the stairs with her hand over her mouth.

"What was that?" asked Gibbs.

"I don't know," said Tony as he walked up to the door. "Ah boss, I know why she just ran out of here." Tony said, feeling a little sick at what was behind the door.

"What is it..." he stopped when he looked inside the closet. "Duck, we go another one." he called up the stairs.

A/N: Please take the time to review.


	3. chapter2

A/N: Thank you for all of the great reviews, they have made me so happy. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: On the first chapter.

Rating: PG-13

"So Duck, we know what killed all these women?" asked Gibbs as he walked into autopsy.

"Are first victim bled to death from this stab wound in her back." he said pointing to a large cut on her back. "There are a number of cuts on her arms and legs also."

"What about the other two women?" he asked.

"Are second victim died from the mix of extensive blood loss and starvation, pretty recently."

"Over what kind of time period?"

"I'd say five days, at most a week, but are third victim died from extensive blood loss and starvation also over about a weeks time, but number three died about a week ago, but victim one doesn't fit with the other two."

"Yeah, so what about the splotch on her cheek?" he said pointing to the spot on her cheek.

"A bruise, there was a definite sign of struggle in the house, I'd bet it was from the fight that she put up."

"Ok Duck, Abby said she had are victim's ID's, better go see what we have."

Abby's lab

"So Abby do we know who are victims are?" asked Gibbs as he entered the music filled lab.

"Yes, the first girl you found is Commander Lindsay Pardue, 30, married, no kids, is stationed in Norfolk." she said as a picture popped up on the plasma TV.

"Second girl is Petty Officer Carrie Lawson, 27, was in the navy for a year until she was dishonorably discharged for insubordination, she's a lawyer in DC now." another picture popped up beside the first.

"And the third girl you found is Commander Amanda Wood, 28, also stationed in Norfolk, not married." the final picture popped up beside the first two.

"Good work Abbs, so what do they all have in common?" he asked as he looked at all three of their pictures on the plasma screen.

"Well, Lindsey and Amanda where both Commanders, but that doesn't explain how Carrie fits in with it," said Abby, as she walked up beside Gibbs.

"Carrie and Amanda were killed the same way, and are about the same age, but that leaves Lindsay out."

"Gibbs," said Kate as she walked into the lab "I talked to the roommate who called 911, he said the house belonged to Luke Welch, he said Luke has been living there for two years now, he's lived with him for a year now, works at a restaurant called 'Will's Diner' about two miles from the house, and get this Carrie Lawson, victim number two was Luke's fiancée."

"Well I guess where going to Will's Diner then." he said as he walked out of the lab, Kate not fare behind.


	4. chapter3

A/N: Here's the next chapter, and thank you very much for all of the reviews.

Disclaimer: All one the first chapter.

Rating: PG-13

Gibbs and Kate walked into the medium sized diner, it was early afternoon, not but a few people in the restaurant at this time of day.

Gibbs walked up to the counter and was met by a medium, thin, red haired waitress at the cash register.

"How can I help you two?" asked the waitress, with a heavy country ascent.

"Where looking for a Luke Welch, we were told he works hear."

"Yep, all go get him for you." she said as she walked through a door that looked to be leading into a kitchen.

They could hear the woman calling his name in the back, and telling him that a couple of people were looking for him.

A tall, brown haired, blue eyed man walked out form behind the door, wiping his hands on a towel as he walked closer to them. "Hi, Tammy told me you were looking for me, like to know what you need?"

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, this is Special Agent Kate Todd, were with NCIS, we'd like to ask you some questions."

"Ok, you guys can have a seat right hear if you want." he said motioning to the stools in front of the counter.

Kate and Gibbs sat down, Gibbs pulled out the three pictures of the girls Abby had found and handed them to Luke "So, Luke do you know any of these women?" he asked.

"Yeah, Carrie Lawson, where engaged, why?" he asked.

"We found Carrie's body with the other two in your house this morning, we'd like to know where you've been for the last two to three weeks?" asked Gibbs.

"I've been in France with my parents for the last two and half weeks, I just got back this morning, just in time for work. Who let you guys in my house?" he asked.

"Your roommate, Jason, he found the body of Commander Lindsay Pardue in your living room when he came in this morning," said Kate as she pointed to Lindsay's picture, "And we'll need proof that you where in France for the past two and half weeks."

"Yeah, are you sure it was Carrie, I mean there's no chance it wasn't her?" Luke asked.

"It was her, if you have a plane ticket with you well need that, and we'll also need to talk to your parents." said Gibbs.

"Yeah, I have the ticket right here, here's my parents cell phone number, there still in France right now." he said as he pulled out a plane ticket from his pocket and wrote down a number on a sheet of paper.

"Do you know if Carrie knew Commander Lindsay Pardue, or Commander Amanda Wood?" asked Kate.

"Um, I've never heard her talk about either one, but you could ask Samantha Lanard she's her best friend, she would know, here's her address." he said as he wrote that down to.

"Had Carrie been acting different at all, scared of anything in particular lately?"

"Well, when she called me about two weeks ago she was really mad, said she got in a fight with this other girl at a bar, said the girl gave her a black eye, but that's the only thing that seemed different."

"Did she mention what bar it was at?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, some new place, Blue Point, downtown, over on West Long street."

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Welch, if you remember anything else," said Gibbs as he handed him a card "Don't hesitate to call."

"Ok, have a nice day."

When they had left the diner Kate looked at the phone number and address on the paper "He was kind of..."

"To prepared." Gibbs finished.

"Yeah, like he knew exactly what to say."

"Well are next move is to call his parents, see if he really was in France."

"Ok." Kate said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number on the paper.

When Kate was done on the phone she got into the car and told Gibbs what she got.

"He was there, got his mother on the phone, said he got there on third and left on the twentieth, just like the ticket says."

"Ok, I guess we need to go talk to Samantha Lanard then."

With that Gibbs and Kate left the diner parking lot and drove to Samantha's House.

A/N: Remember to review.


	5. chapter 4

A/N: OK, here's the next part. Really hope you like it. And don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: All in the first chapter.

Rating: PG-13

They were about half way to Samantha's house when Kate's cell phone rang.

"Todd." she answered.

"He Kate," came Tony's voice from the other line "I just finished talking to Larry Pardue, said Amanda Wood was Lindsay's best friend, said she was really shaken up by a fight Amanda had gotten into about two weeks ago, at the..."

"Let me guess it was the Blue Point bar on West Long Street."

"Yeah, how did you know that?" he asked.

"Carrie got in a fight at the Blue Point about two weeks ago, I'm going with Carrie and Amanda weren't the best of friends."

"You can say that again, Larry said Lindsay was so worked up about it that when Amanda went missing two weeks ago she didn't sleep for two days strait..."

"Wait, Amanda went missing two weeks ago?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said about a week ago she came home crying, he mentioned that she mumbled some stuff about Amanda would never be forgotten, that who ever hurt her would get just punishment. Said he thought that something was up but didn't try to talk to her about it, because when he tried to the first time she just got angrier."

"Ok, who was the last person to talk to Amanda before she went missing?"

"Lindsay, Larry said that Lindsay talked to Amanda the night after the bar fight."

"Thanks Tony, were going to talk to Samantha, Carrie's best friend, call me if you get anything else, bye."

"I will, bye."

"So what did Tony get out of Larry?" asked Gibbs as Kate put her phone away.

"Carrie and Amanda were the ones that got into the fight and Blue Point, Lindsay and Amanda were best friends, Amanda went missing two weeks ago, and Lindsay was the last person to talk to her."

"I guess we should talk to Samantha and find out what Carrie has been doing," he said as he pulled off on the road in front of a house.

The two of them got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the house. Gibbs knocked on the door of the house, they could here someone walk toward the door.

A blond, medium sized, blue-eyed woman answered the door "Hello, can I help you."

"Good afternoon, I'm Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, this is Special Agent Caitlin Todd, NCIS, we'd like to ask you about Carrie Lawson."

"Yeah, here come on in." she said motioning toward the living room "What do you need to know about Carrie?" she asked.

"Her body was found this morning in her fiancée's house, we'd like to know if you were with her about two weeks ago at Blue Point bar?" asked Kate.

"Wow, I thought you guys where hear about her disappearance, I didn't know she was gone." she said as she looked down at her fingers.

"Wait, you said you thought we were here about her disappearance, how long has she been missing?" Kate asked.

"About a week, and to answer your first question, yes I was with her at Blue Point two weeks ago, Carrie got in a big fight with this other girl, ended up with a black eye."

"Was she acting funny before her disappearance, scared of anything."

"Yeah, she kept saying something about she was going to be found out about her 'big plan' said that people were following her, I tried to calm her down but every time she went off about it she'd just ramble on and on about something not working right or it taking to long, sorry I can't give you anymore information."

"That's ok, if you remember anything else, just call." said Kate as she handed her a card.

"Alright, hope I answered all you questions."

"You did, thank you."

With that they left the house and walked back to the car, ones they were both seated Gibbs stared the car.


	6. chapter 5

A/N: Here's the next chapter, sorry that its been a while, but I've had a ton of home work. Please review.

Disclaimer: All of that is in the first pat.

Rating: PG-13

"DiNozzo." answered on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, its Kate. We just left Samantha's, where heading over to the Blue Point right now."

"I'm there right now, Carrie and Amanda got into a serious cat fight, they're replacing a window, and they already plastered in a hole in the wall. One of the waiters tried to stop them, ended up with a broken finger."

"Oh, I guess we'll head back to the office then, see what Abby has, talk to you later."

"Ok, see you there."

Abby's Lab

"So Abbs, what do have for us." asked Gibbs as he and Kate walked into the lab.

"Ok, the blood on the first knife you guys found was Carrie's. The second was Lindsay's. But get this, there was an unknown blood on the handle of the second knife." she answered.

"Are you running it through the..."

"Military database. Yes Gibbs, but I doubt that it will show up in there though." she interupted.

"Did you get finger prints on anything yet?" asked Kate.

"Yes, the knife with Carrie's blood on it has a half a finger print, but that's all. The one with Lindsay's blood is covered with to much blood to find anything," she said as she walked over to a table with the evidence all spread out on it. "But I did get Lindsay's prints off this." she said as she held up a bag with a knife in it.

"Where did that come from?" asked Gibbs.

"Tony found it in the living room, the really cool part is that the blood that's on this one is the same blood that's on the handle of the second one."

"So, Lindsay found a knife, cut her attacker, but he turned around and stabbed her in the back." stated Kate.

"That's what it looks like, but that doesn't explain why she was in Carrie's house in the first place." said Abby.

"Well, lets go look at what Tony got," said Gibbs as he started to walk out of the lab. "Tell me if you get anything else Abbs."

"Ok." said Abby as the two of them left.

GARAGE

"Hey boss," said Tony as Gibbs and Kate walked into the garage "What did you get from Abby?" he asked.

"Carrie's blood was on the first knife, and a partial finger print. Lindsay's blood was on the second knife, with someone else's blood on the handle. The third knife had Lindsay's finger prints, and the same blood from the second knife on it." said Gibbs as he sat down at the table.

"Well, Carrie had a thing for knifes, at the bar she picked up a knife from the table and tried to stab Amanda with it, but Amanda moved out of the way, putting a nice hole in the wall."

"Lets look at all the evidence, try to make some connections," said Gibbs as he started to pick through the items and folders on the table.

It had about two hours of looking over evidence, reading folders, and trying to make some connections between the murders when Gibbs started to talk.

"So, Amanda and Carrie get into a fight, Amanda goes missing the next day and Carrie starts to act funny. A week later Carrie goes missing and Lindsay, Amanda's best friend, starts to act funny. A week later Lindsay's, Carrie's, and Amanda's bodies are found in Carrie's and her fiancée house. Carrie's fiancée was out of town for two and a half weeks, and his roommate was at the beach for three weeks. Who could have killed them."

"Wait, we've been looking at this as if the same person killed all three of them." said Kate as she started to look through the stuff on the table. "Carrie and Amanda got into a fight, Carrie starts to act funny at the same time Amanda goes missing. What if Carrie killed Amanda."

Gibbs stopped her their "And Lindsay found out and killed Carrie the same way Carrie killed Amanda."

Then Tony interrupted "But then who killed Lindsay?"

"The roommate was at the beach, Luke Welch was in..., wait he said he got back this morning didn't he?" Kate asked Gibbs as she looked through some things on the table.

"Yeah, he said he got back just in time for work that morning." he answered.

She pulled out a plane ticket "His ticket says he got back late Wednesday night, not Friday morning."

"So what if Luke came home, found Carrie dead, and killed Lindsay for it." Tony put in the last bit of information.

"But how did he know Lindsay did it?" asked Kate.

"Lindsay might have went back to see if Carrie had died, and found a very mad Luke there." said Tony.

"If we can get a blood sample from Luke, then we would know if it was his blood on the knife."

"Good, Kate, we need to pay another visit to Luke Welch." said Gibbs as he stood up and walked to the elevator.


End file.
